The present invention relates to a cordless telephone or similar electronic equipment and, more particularly, to the structure of a connection terminal of such equipment which is available for various purposes such as for measuring electrical characteristics of the equipment and writing specific information in a storage which is built in the equipment.
In general, electronic equipment has an exclusive terminal in a part of its casing so that a desired instrument having a connector may be connected to the exclusive terminal for a particular purpose in the production line or in the event of maintenance. Typical of such an instrument is a gauge for measuring the electrical characteristics of equipment or a writer for wiring specific information in a storage which is built in equipment. It has been customary to provide such an exclusive connection terminal on a printed circuit board which is accommodated in the casing. A cover is removably mounted on the casing. When it is desired to mate the connector of the instrument to the connection terminal of the equipment, the cover is removed to expose the connection terminal to the outside of the casing. A problem with this kind of configuration is that although the uncovered connection terminal of the equipment may allow easy access of the connector of the instrument thereto, the circuitry printed on the circuit board is apt to short-circuit due to inadvertent contact resulting in the equipment practically failing or the information stored in the storage being destroyed. Further, removing the cover every time such an instrument is to be connected to the equipment is not efficient in the manipulation and maintenance aspect.